(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag cart and, more particularly, to a golf bag cart which has a simplified structure for insuring convenient use and reduced production cost, and easily moves free of spatial restriction.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, golf bags are carried by picking up a handle or shouldering a shoulder string. In this structure, when the user puts several numbers of golf clubs in the golf bag, and carries it, he becomes easily tired because the golf bag is very heavy due to its own weight as well as the weight of the golf clubs.
In order to solve the above problem, a separate cart may be provided to carry the golf bag. However, in this case, the golf bag and the cart should be separately brought while coming to the golf field so that the burden of carrying may become increased.
In this connection, it has been proposed that the cart should be made in a body with the golf bag. Such a body with the cart and the golf bag can be referred to as the “golf bag cart.”
For instance, the golf bag cart includes a bag for receiving several numbers of golf clubs, upper and lower fixation members fixed to the bag, and a support detachably coupled to the upper and lower fixation members at its upper and lower ends. A pair of leg members are coupled to the support at their one ends via a first bracket such that they can be rotated with a predetermined angle with respect to each other. Wheels are coupled to the opposite ends of the leg members such that they can be rotated. A holding handle is coupled to an upper portion of the support at its one end via a second bracket such that it can be rotated. A pair of link members are coupled to the holding handle at their one ends and to the leg members at their opposite ends such that they can be rotated.
A locking member is provided in the holding handle to detachably fix the holding handle to the upper fixation member while keeping the outstretched state of the leg members to be constant.
In the above structured golf bag cart, when the holding handle is elevated while rotating around the second bracket, the link members are operated to thereby rotate the leg members around the first bracket and outstretch them. When the leg members are completely outstretched, the locking member of the holding handle is inserted into a locking groove formed at the upper fixation member to keep the outstretched state of the leg members to be constant.
In contrast, when the user intends to fold the holding member and the leg members, he releases the locking state of the locking member and rotates the holding handle around the second bracket to thereby descend it. At this time, the leg members are rotated downwards, and adhere to the bag.
However, such a golf bag cart involves complicated structure that makes it difficult for the user to handle it in a convenient way. Furthermore, the golf bag cart cannot easily move while keeping the folded state of the leg members to be constant. Particularly, when the golf bag cart should move in such a narrow place as a stairway, it cannot easily move with the outstretched leg members.
In addition, since the holding handle or the shoulder string for picking up or shouldering the cart golf bag to carry it is positioned on the front surface of the bag opposite to the surface sided with the leg members, the leg members are liable to be swayed or outstretched due to their own weight, causing possible safety problems.